Snare
Snare is an immensely powerful plant with vicious jaws that make short work of any Troll unlucky enough to get caught in them. Once an enemy is caught in Snare’s inescapable jaws, he is free to fling them away or swallow them whole. Snare can also spit a deadly bile, and cause powerful ground tremors to knock down and damage foes. Snare 'is the ninth Elemental Warrior to be rescued, and the 3rd and final Elemental Warrior to obtained by an Ancestor (Yeros) after rescuing him from 'Queen Thyra. Snare's alternate skin is found in a hut in the north-eastern region of the Badlands. In the left hut of the two, it is in a cupboard. History As the king of the twelfth age greedily sought for wealth and treasures across the land, his travels led him into the darkest, densest jungle of the land. One by one his guards fell victim to the heat, foliage or to wild beasts and yet the king - aided by his many elemental warriors- pressed on alone. Eventually, the king arrived at the ruins of an ancient Sargothan temple. This long-lost race of soothsayers had little treasure to offer, but the temple was home to another elemental sprite. Once restored to the Wotnot book its identity was clear; it was Snare, whose elemental might kept the choking weeds and poisonous nettles at bay so that healthy plants could grow. Abilities ''Basics Techniques '''Bite '(Right Trigger) The Bite technique causes Snare to lunge forward, grasping a hapless troll in his jaws and leaving him dangle like a chew toy, dealing damage and slowly draining spirit energy. Spit Baddy '(RT after a successful Bite attack) Any troll in Snare's jaws can be expelled with a salivary excretion--spat out, in other words. The unfortunate troll will hurtle a across the landscape until they strike something, causing damage to themselves and anyone else they encounter. '''Root Tremor '(Left Trigger) Whilst in motion or with his mouth full, snare can attack oncoming enemies by summoning a trail of tree roots that clear the way ahead. The roots will bowl over any enemy that they encounter, and their deep-seated base can even uncover enemies lurking underground. '''Root (LT+RT) Snare's Root technique is primarily a defensive attack; when rotted to the spot, Snare can swing his oversized head around his body with (left stick), knocking over all but the sturdiest enemies. When rooted, Snare can also throw certain objects by building up a back-and forth motion. Roam '''(LT+RT when Rooted) When snare is rooted to the spot, pulling (left trigger) and (right trigger) will allow him to retract his roots and return to moving normally. ''Advanced Abilities'' '''Lockjaw (LT) (costs 3 elemental fruit) Any troll dangling from Snare's mouth will be tossed high into the air with the Lockjaw technique--with his jaws wide open, Snare then positions himself underneath the descending foe so that the troll will disappear into his mouth. Toxic Bile (LT+RT to activate Root, then RT) (costs 2 elemental fruit) When rooted, Snare can concentrate his acidic nature and unleash the Toxic Bile technique. When charged, Toxic Bile spew poison over an trolls unlucky enough to be nearby. Rootquake (costs 2 elemental fruit) The Rootquake upgrade greatly increases the distance that the Root Tremor attack can travel before dissipating, allowing Snare to strike further and stay safer while executing the technique. Extras Spirit up (costs 1 elemental fruit) Increases the size of Snare's spirit bar by one half. Trivia *Snare's design is based on Audrey II, the evil plant from the musical Little Shop of Horrors. *likes, dislikes and favourite movie sections were taken from the Kameo website's description of Snare before it was redirected to Rare's current website. Category:Elemental Warrior Category:Plant Element Category:Plant Category:Characters